


Nature's blanket

by leoraine



Category: CSI New York
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoraine/pseuds/leoraine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's thoughts during a case. Short one written for the prompt<br/>Autumn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nature's blanket

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tvnetwork1_las, the prompt was Autumn.
> 
> Beta-read by Tania

The old woman in the backyard looked peaceful, Danny thought. She was reclined on a lounger, her grey hair glistening with the morning dew. It was a little chilly out there; the sun no longer having the warming effect it had a few weeks ago. Fall came earlier than Danny expected, but he didn't mind. He liked the change of seasons. After the last heat wave, he was happy to feel the breeze on his face and the smell of rain in the air. It also gave him a good excuse to wear the new jacket Lindsay bought him during their summer vacation. He bundled up in it as a stronger wind hit his face, blowing some of the leaves off of the body.

Shaking off his thoughts and wishing for a hot cup of strong coffee, Danny made his way to the old woman and started taking pictures, looking for any sign that her death wasn't from natural causes. So far he couldn't find any, but then the body was partially hidden beneath the handmade quilt and the blanket of leaves. Orange, yellow and brown, as if nature itself wanted to cover her up, to hide the evidence of its doing. Because Danny was pretty sure this woman had not died of violent causes.

The look on her face was too peaceful for that, too beautiful. It was as if she came out in the late afternoon, sipping at a mug of tea that was now, still half full, resting in her wrinkled hands. She brought her favorite quilt so that she didn't get chilled, and watched the sun set down. It must've been beautiful... The backyard was littered with trees that were turning their foliage into various shades of red. The way she was facing, the setting sun must've cast a ray of light through those leaves, making the trees look like they were on fire. Danny could imagine the sight, and a small smile tugged at his lips. She must've fallen asleep and died in her sleep. At least that's how Danny hoped it happened.

He really hoped she was dead by the time some kids noticed the open window on the other side of the house and decided to take a look. He hoped she didn't die of fright when she realized there were thieves going through her stuff, through her memories, and then leaving the front door wide open for anyone to come and see. Danny hoped she died before those thieves came, that she was enjoying her tea and the view of the falling leaves in the sunset. He wanted to believe it, because that was a much better way to die.


End file.
